


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

by Barnes_rogers1718



Series: Hanniholidays [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Crack?, Dead Body, M/M, hanniholidays, humans as christmas decorations, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnes_rogers1718/pseuds/Barnes_rogers1718
Summary: *Whoops I’m late, I meant to post this yesterday but got caught up watching 6 hours of Shameless and fell asleep*Very little research was done. This is kind of crack?





	

Will gently laid the last ornament on the tree branch. This moment was one of many that he stopped and wondered how his life had come to this. Except, he didn’t really have to wonder. He knew very well how he ended up here with the man he has a very complicated love for. It was their first Christmas since the cliff and while things had changed, some things really had stayed the same. 

There was no decision involved here. There was no discussion about whether or not they would kill and there was no weighing people against each other based on who may deserve it more. It was just that sometimes, they would share a look, and with that look they could have a conversation. This wasn’t a need for either of them, but more a hobby they rarely got to indulge in. They had to be careful and smart. Getting caught wasn’t in the cards but leaving a trail had become too much fun for them. 

And so here he was, decorating a Christmas tree with Hannibal in Caracas. The decoration in question was a couple who was using information they stole from the Santa Clause photo booth to kidnap children and sell them into human trafficking. Will went through their house and dug up every piece of evidence he could find and laid it out in the most obvious way he could muster. They wouldn’t normally get so involved but since they were dead, they couldn’t help find the kids and therefore Will had to do the detective’s job for them. Not really a surprise, there.

Will stepped back and the blood off his hands. He can’t think of another time where decorating was this messy Lately, he would sit and imagine Jack’s reaction to these things when he got wind of what they had found. It was always a little too late to get any leads on them but soon enough that it lit a fire in him. He started to smirk just a little at Jack’s reaction to this one. Even Will had to admit it was a little absurd. 

“What is your opinion on the tree topper?” Hannibal asked.

“What are my options?”

“The head and the heart are best suited in shape, but the lungs could also work. Anything else, in my opinion, would look out of place”

Will tilted his head and looked at their tree covered in skin and body parts while he thought. Part of what he enjoyed was watching Hannibal work. Creating art out of what they’d done. 

“You pick.”

Hannibal smiled at him from next to the tree. Hannibal chose the head and Will rolled his eyes at how predictable Hannibal was. At least to him. 

Once the tree was finished Hannibal stood next to Will as they looked at their finished product. Will huffed out a small laugh.

“What is it?”

“No, I just. This Christmas is vastly different from my last.”

“Better, I would hope?”

“It has its charms”

Hannibal smiled down at Will as he leaned into him. Will wasn’t sure how much time they would have in this life together, but he was going to enjoy every moment of it. 


End file.
